


Ruse

by kbl55429



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Eddie being a great friend, Eddie knows Buck, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, No one is nice to Buck except Eddie, No street fighting because I hate that storyline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29767338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbl55429/pseuds/kbl55429
Summary: The lawsuit was a ruse and Eddie didn’t fall for it.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 145





	Ruse

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have other active stories I need to add to and I will try tonight but this came to me and I needed to write it. Sorta similar to my other post lawsuit but not at the same time.

The lawsuit was a ruse, only the mayor, the fire chief, the lawyer and Buck knew. There had been a leak in the department, private information was some how making its way into the hands of a sleazy lawyer who was using it in lawsuits costing the city millions. Buck saw the look of betrayal on his teammates face, it hurt him but he knew he was doing a good thing, he just hopes they’ll be able to forgive them when it’s all said and done.

Buck had finally made it home after a long and tiring day. It felt like they were no closer to being done with this whole charade. All Buck wanted to do was go back to work but it didn’t feel like he was even close to that. He was just about to order some dinner, too tired to cook, when he heard a knock on the door. When he opened it he didn’t expect to see Eddie on the other side. “Eddie, what are you doing here?”

He blew right past him not waiting for an invite in, “we need to talk.”

“Eddie you can’t be here, you need to leave.”

“No Buck, there’s something off about this whole thing, I know it. I know you, you would never ever share that information, you would never betray your team like that, never betray me. So please Buck, tell me what the hell is going on.”

“Damnit. You know sometimes I really hate how well you know me.”

Eddie smiled, for what felt like the first time in weeks, “no you don’t.”

Buck smiled back, “no I don’t.” So they sat down and Buck told him everything he knew, when they were done Eddie was speechless. “Eddie...” The next thing he knew he felt lips on his, it took a second to come back to himself and when he did he grabbed on tight and kissed him back. He knew there was something more between them, at least for him but he never knew if Eddie felt it also, now he has his answer.

Eddie eventually pulled away, needing some air, he smiled and looked right into Bucks eyes, “I love you and I’m so proud of you.”

Buck smiled back bashfully, “thank you but I’m just doing what anybody else would do.”

“No Buck they wouldn’t, you’re too selfless carino.”

“It’s nothing.”

“No it’s not baby. It’s takes a lot to do what you did, most wouldn’t risk everything for complete strangers.” Eddie could see he was about to argue back so he shut him up with another kiss.

Buck smiled, “is this how it’s going to be from now on, whenever I say something you don’t like, you’ll kiss me to shut me up?”

“Is it working?”

Buck bit his lip but smiled shyly, “yes...it is.”

“Good.”

Buck pulled away, “I was just about to order some food, want anything?”

“Sure, you know what I like.” Buck gave him another peck on the lips and walked to the kitchen where his phone laid in the counter.

Before he dialed the number he looked right back at Eddie, “oh and Eddie?”

“Yes?”

“I love you too.” The smile Buck got in return was breathtaking.

For the next couple of hours he and Eddie sat on the couch tangle up in each other. They talked about everything, about Chris’ nightmares, about his. It was like nothing changed except now every few seconds they exchange kisses like a bunch of teenagers. Before he knew it Eddie had to leave to pick up Chris. When Buck walked him to the door, it was harder then he thought to let him go.

“Buck, baby.”

“I know, I’m just going to miss you. Not going to lie it’s been kind of lonely.”

“I know Carino but it’ll be over soon.”

“Not soon enough,” he pouted. It was gone the minute Eddie kissed it away.

“Okay, now I really have to go, I’ll see you soon. Love you.”

Buck smiled, he’ll never get tired of hearing that, “I love you too.” And he was gone and the loft he once loved now felt like a prison. He prayed to whatever’s out there that this will all be over soon.

It took another week for everything to play itself out. It was another week of silence, he knew Eddie was on his side but they decided it would be better for them to stay away from each other until it was all over. When he got the call from his lawyer he knew it was about to be over. The LAFD “offered” him a settlement, Buck told him he’d have to think about it. He played his part telling him he didn’t want money, he wanted his job back. When he got back to his loft he contacted the LAFD lawyer like he was told to do. When Buck told him the amount of money Mackey said they offered, they knew they had him. The LAFD offered him seven million, Mackey said it was three. If they couldn’t get him for anything else, they could get him for fraud which could result in him losing his law license and a minimum of five years in prison.

The lawyer told him to lay low for another couple days until they finalized everything. When he got the call from Bobby two days later asking him to meet him at some rage room, he smiled, it didn’t last long. Bobby said he might regret coming back, he did.


End file.
